


Twin Thrones

by Natashasolten



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if the twin thrones had been made for giants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Thrones

 

It was as if the twin thrones had been made for giants.

Damen’s fit him all right, but Laurent lounged in his, which did nothing to improve his reputation for insolence, and the casual chill of his natural demeanor.

Damen could sit up straight, feet on the floor, and look instantly regal, even when he smirked.

Laurent always felt he appeared disdainful, even if he squared his legs, sat formally, and strained to touch his feet to the floor.

He soon gave that up. He often sat with one knee bent, a leg curved over the throne’s arm, his posture careless, his back resting in the crook of the throne’s seat.

When Damen sat, he always leaned toward Laurent, and did not respect his personal throne space.

Damen would place his arm over his own throne’s armrest and onto Laurent’s. While Laurent used the armrest furthest from Damen to rest a foot, and closest to Damen to literally hold himself in place, Damen used it for touch.

Laurent let Damen weave their fingers together and didn’t really mind. In fact, he loved the feel of Damen’s hand on his. They might sit that way for hours listening to grievances from their newly combined kingdoms until one or the other put a stop to it, bodies aching from too much sitting.

One day, Laurent grumbled, “Do you realize that thrones are not the most comfortable of furnishings?”

With his usual sweet smile, Damen said, “That is very true.”

“Well,” said Laurent, “I’m a king and I’m going to make a new decree. From now on, we rule from bed.”

“Well, then, you know,” said Damen, “we’ll never get anything done.”

“Only what matters.” Laurent gave him a wicked smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My fanfic is always written under the name Natasha Solten. My original m/m romance and science fiction stories are under the name Wendy Rathbone. All my novels are available on Amazon, the most recent being "The Moonling Prince."


End file.
